The Art Of Breaking
by polidl
Summary: Philip Hamilton, at his 17 years of his life, considered himself a young proud Alpha. His omega mother, Alexander, was proud of him too, very proud. But things are not always easy when it comes to compromise between so very alike mother and son. Maybe two unexpected Alphas might help them to understand each other?. Modern Omegaverse (Slow burn Jamilton/Past Lams)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's been a year since I started this story and I decided that I'm ready to share it with you. It's another Omegaverse, modern seting this time where Alexander is a single omega mother struggling to rase his teen **_alpha_** son, Philip, by himself. Turns out harder than it sounds.**

* * *

The bell from the phone in the nightstand ran lightly, like the sound was unnecessary as the figure of its light sleeper owner slowly rised among the mess of covers, used clothes and different devices usb cables that was supposed to be his bed, his headphones long forgotten somewhere under the pillow. Just like a regular teenager's room would be. Oddly enough, the sight of his desk and shelve looked tidy as all his papers and notebooks were in their respective places aside his laptop and all the books seemed carefully organized by topic, and then, alphabetically. The path to the bathroom was in the middle of them, clear enough to walk lazily without worrying any threats for his bare feet before he would be fully awake with a quick shower and just picking out more clothes from the wardrobe, that would probably just end like the ones in the corner of his bed, until either he was scolded or just not longer fit in within his own mess anymore. That's when the full length mirror in the corner of the room catch his eyes, making a parade just to make sure his outfit was good enough, which it was, thank you very much. Yet he stared at the image in front of him for a while, inspecting no longer his clothes but more to himself.

.

Philip Hamilton, at his 17 years of his life, considered himself a young proud Alpha. Intelligent, athletic and sure enough, good looking to survive his high school years without many worries. Probably he shouldn't brag about it but the way everybody praised "how he amazes and astonishes" had made far worse to his inherited ego than one would think of a guy yet so gentle and sensible around others. Because, yes, he was not that kind of an asshole Alpha: he was caring and fully self-conscious about his overprotective manners with Omegas, unlike most Alphas of his age. Not like he could help it due to the way he had been raised up by his Omega mother, nor would he have liked it to be any different.

The world where he lived, despite the advantages of the present, where Omegas weren't sold as mere furniture or slaves to please their Alphas anymore, and where they were even taken care of and protected in many laws, was yet unfair as they still were seemed as "the weak" and allowed too little without an Alpha to sign their consent to his or her Omega's wishes outside of the basics as studying self-complacent "Omega accurate" careers and performing easy jobs to live until they found a proper mate to marry and rely on for the rest of their life. What's more, unmated Omegas were given little chances to do pretty much anything.

.

But not his mother.

.

His mother had sparked his burning desire to grow up as fast as he could, get a scholarship and make his way straight to Princeton's Laws College for the Political Sciences degree his mother couldn't get for himself because of him.

.

Well... actually because of Him.

.

Philip loved his mother more than anything in his life and he knew as a matter of fact that- as much as it broke and melted his heart to the core- his mother would never regret giving up his dreams of pursuing a political stand for his fellow Omegas, to bear him, his child. Working really hard day and night to rise him to "blow them all away". Still, that didn't mean there was no one to blame about the pregnancy that destroyed everything for him.

.

But He was a topic Philip really didn't like to talk about.

.

Even if he knew little about the unnamed Alpha, there was no way he would forgive Him for the tears he had seen his mother shed in secret through the years. The man was repugnant to him. Way too early for his caregiver's liking, the young Alpha had learnt to recognize the scent of distress and bitter sadness coming from the Omega every time the "Father" subject was on the line. Philip saw through his lies every time, but his mother's unwavering silence was a completely different matter.

.

Nobody really knew the whole story, and his mother's lips were still sealed.

.

So far, he knew from his "family" stories that somehow his mother had managed to move to the States from Navis when he was around his own age; masked himself as a spitfire and talented Beta named Alexander Hamilton, writing his way to a generous scholarship right into an Alpha infested college just for the sake of its prestige; and that still hadn't stopped him from ridiculing numerous Alpha jackasses with his perfect grades and breathtaking arguments. Through all this he was mostly alone, since all of his friends and accomplices – his Schuyler Aunties and Uncle Lafayette – hadn't been able to accompany him in such an exclusive and elitist place. Then, in the middle of his career, he met Him, The Alpha, and everything after that went like a snowball rolling downhill, getting bigger and bigger, right down until all the Omega knew was that his heart no longer belonged to him, and as his aunt Eliza said, he couldn't have been more helpless. The next time they saw him, he had been kicked out of campus and never mentioned Him again.

.

At least, not until they knew he was expecting.

.

But he was clever enough to make out the other clues on his own. Just like how much– damn it, he knew – he looked like Him, since there was so little from aside their mind's brilliance, pride and olive eyes he shared with his mother. Not raven silky straight hair; not exotic Caribbean features with a natural smooth tan; or the slightest accent making his way through his words by mere coexistence with his mother. No. He was quite an opposite sight. He had light brown hair, in the way of messy and puffy curls; Caucasian face despite his efforts to get a little more color for himself; and carefully taught in perfect English and French -but little comprehension of Spanish. Everything. Was. HIS. Even the melancholic way the Omega used to count every little mark in the starry sky of freckles in his face, His freckles.

.

"Stupid freckles." He frowned at his reflection, then sighed in defeat as he moved away. He had to get ready for school.

.

Philip grabbed his books, combed his wild curls, and headed to the kitchen where the first thing he did was turning on the coffee machine to prepare some breakfast for the two of them. After that, he didn't need to look around too much in their small but cozy apartment to find the Omega cuddling on the sofa with his laptop next to him. He had most likely spent the entire night working on his economic politics article about how more working Omegas could benefit the nation by giving more equal and lower taxes for everyone, as he had been doing for three days in a row since Senator Jefferson's last speech.

.

His mother Alexander- as much as Philip knew this bothered him- was one of the cutest Omegas he had ever seen. With his rather small size – Philip had been taller than him since his sophomore year – he could pass for a single Omega in the middle of his late 20's rather than his current 36 years old. Even if he usually didn't care that much about his looks, his long hair that reached just past his shoulders shined smoothly, and it would have always made its way into his face if not for his – also cute - round vintage glasses, which surrounded his beautiful but mischievous wide green eyes. His skin had also conserved its smoothness, and gained in paleness, as he worked - or better, overworked- from their home, at this point in their lives just getting out as little as possible, only for family matters or shopping errands for the both of them. He also refused to be called "Mother" as he had raised Philip as both his mother AND father, and so he stubbornly kept a bread that did little to man him up against his delicate looks.

.

"Pops… pss.. Pops, wake up…" he called gently while moving him just a little, not really wanting to disturb his mother if he really was exhausted. "C'mon Pops, Jesus… Do I have to carry you to bed again?" he groaned. The older he got the more he hated the way his mother overworked non-stop.

"Itsss fiinee…" The older Omega in his arms grumped still more asleep than awake. "Just taking a little nap before sending this to Washington." He said trying to reach his computer, but the young Alpha carried him away before he could.

"Oh really? Are you ready to submit? You're sure? Like when you said so last night?" the teenager retorted sarcastically- not that his mother could blame him since he learned from him. "Or more like you are going to re-read it and spend even more hours looking for mistakes you'll never find `cuz it's the third time you've rewritten it?!". The Omega went silent at that, trying to ignore the smell of his guilt.

"Mom…" Philip said in a warning tone.

"Don't call me "Mom"…" Was his quick evasive answer.

"How many times did you rewrite it, Mom?"

"Don't call me "Mom"!"

"MOM!"

"Ok, OK! It's the fifth time!"

"The FIFTH time?! MOM!" Philip snapped.

"CALL ME "MOM" ONE MORE TIME!" So did Alexander.

"You know what? THAT'S IT." He said, leaving the Omega on his bed before going back to the living room, picking up the computer and shoving it in his backpack along with his books.

"Philip, what are you doing with my laptop?" His mother was right behind him, not minding the soreness and tiredness of his body. But his son ignored him.

"There is coffee and breakfast at the kitchen. Catch your sleep and then eat! After that, you can do whatever you want."

"Philip, where are you taking my laptop?!" Alexander tried to sound bold and serious but in the end it was more like a plea against such clear Alpha command, fearing his son's train of thoughts.

Philip gulped with guilt, but he had already made up his mind.

"I am taking it to Mr. Washington before school, so you can take a freaking break!" The young Alpha stated with resolution.

"Philip, I'm not done!" Alexander tried to protest, but there was not avail.

"Yes you are! You wrote it FIVE times!"

"Philip James Hamilton… if you take just one step out that door with my laptop..!" his mother warned as the young male made his way to the front door.

"Just watch me!" He shouted as he slammed the door right behind him. Not like that alone would have stopped him from hearing his mother screaming behind the door.

"PHILIP JAMES HAMILTON YOU ARE GROUNDED!"

And so, he left. Feeling bad at the smell of his mother's distress but without regrets. Sooner than later he knew his mother would understand he meant only good for him. They just loved each other too much to stay mad at each other for even just one day, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Should I post all the written chapters here and die like in my ao3 account or does someone actually rather read this here? Please let me know.**

* * *

.

No longer than 20 minutes after leaving their apartment, Philip was on the front door of The Yorktown Daily, smiling nervously at the receptionists that were devouring him with their eyes even if he was still underage. Not that he minded catching most women's attention everywhere he went – he definitely wouldn't be in his right mind if he did - but now he was running out of time to get at school on time. He knew the least he could do for his mother after their fight was keeping his word and delivering his mother's draft to his boss so he wouldn't worry about silly things like Mr. Washington firing him – like that would ever happen.

"Ladies, please! I'm looking for Mr. George Washington. I have something I must give to him as soon as possible or else I'll be late for class." He offered, blushing as hell after the women suggested a 2x1 night with him.

"Oh my god, just a school boy! What a shame! You are so handsome and sweet! But you know, I got a little Beta cousin that would love a date with an Alpha like you!" Cooed one of the two receptionists.

"Are you nuts?! My Omega brother should be the one to date him!" Argued the other one.

Fortunately for him, soon enough there was a harsh and very familiar cough that made them step back, blushing but giggling shamelessly knowing the most ashamed about the whole ordeal was the young Alpha.

"Ah… M-Mr. Washington! Sir! Good to see you this morning, Sir!" He greet the old Alpha rather nervously. What would Mr. Washington think of him if he thought he was flirting with his personnel in his own company?

"Philip, son, come in! Alexander just called to let me know you have something for me." Washington smiled at him, not waiting for an answer but for the teenager to follow him through the company and into his office. Though Philip couldn't help rolling his eyes at the mention of his mother call.

The Yorktown Daily was a private local newspaper with a fair fame of its own earned through the years, strongly oriented into the political space by his very founder, the long retired virginian Senator, George Washington. The articles they published were mostly entire pages of deep analyses over Government and Politics tactics and responses for any possibly relevant subject, which was of course, his mother's specialty; giving him as much as one broad page for himself to rant over politics on a weekly basis.

As much as Philip knew, Mr. Washington was the one who helped his mother the most when he was younger and in a dire need of a job to provide for himself and his upcoming child. Amazed by his sharp and eloquent essays back in college, he found his way to contact Alexander and offer him the chance to write for his brand new paper, with a position as fair as any of his Beta journalists, which the Omega accepted on the condition of doing it from home so he could take care of his son. They had worked like that ever since and now his mother was at the top of the company, beyond Alphas reporters and editors, without even having been there just once, and no one could tell what he was like or which rank he was. His articles had become the very core of the paper and the living nightmare for many politics who had to look out for his mother's articles to make sure the rather unknown journalist A. Hamilton wouldn't destroy their reputations.

"Close the door and take a seat, Son" The older Alpha conceded as he let teenager inside his office, careful enough to wait until his orders were followed before spoke again. "I just have to wonder, if you consent my curiosity, what sort of situation would make you pick up your mother's computer and take it here to me? If I know Alexander well enough, he probably would be beyond upset and you, my young man, would be in very big trouble as soon you get home." he inquired, more amused than anything with the little he knew about his right hand man struggling to rise a child just as hectic and impulsive, an Alpha version of himself.

"It's not like-! Uh" The boy struggled to find a way to explain himself but it seemed quite hard since his mother already took the advantage of bad mouthing his actions as a reckless child tantrum. "Mr. Washington, Sir..-!"

"Just Washington is ok, Son. I don't go by "Mr." ever since I gave up politics." He said and Philip had to bite his tongue to NOT wonder how a man, an Alpha like this would ever give up politics.

"So… Washington? It's fine, yeah, I know I'm probably grounded 'til the end of the world or something but…ahg!" He began a little awkwardly by addressing his mother's boss that freely. "With all respect, Sir, I just came to submit Pop's draft before he would rewrite it a sixth time." He ranted annoyed and then feeling even more nervous as he saw the older man taken aback and then sighing in resignation to his mother antics. "Sir?"

"This is just too much, even for Alexander's standards." the Virginian said with a concern that made Philip smile in sympathy as he knew now he had Mr. Washington – just Washington – on his side. "You did well, Son. Your mother truly needs someone who takes care about his overworking habits. It wasn't any different when he was younger and it only seems to get worse the older he gets."

"Yeah, more like he needs someone to drag him off his desk and force him to take a goddamn break." He shut his mouth a little too late. "I-I mean… ahh I just.. I'm sorry, Sir.." Washington only laughed, allowing himself to have a little fun over the poor teenager in front of him.

"It's all right, Philip. I know it isn't easy for you, your mother has never been easy, but I'm glad at least he has a good son like you to look after him." he smiled fondly at the young Alpha he could see as his own grandson despite his mother's efforts not to accept anything but the necessary friendship with him until no longer than a couple of years ago. "What about you lend me that draft so you can go ahead to your classes?"

"Ah! Yes!" He hurried his way to his backpack at the sudden reminder that he was running out of time for school. Doing a little mess of himself, he took out his mother's computer without realizing some papers heading to the floor as he quickly handed the requested object to the old Alpha and made an excuse to leave as polite as he could. "It has been a pleasure, Mr. Washington, I mean, Washington, Sir! I gotta go now, but thanks for understanding! Bye!"

"Anything you need, Son" and with that he saw the young Hamilton disappear from his office. Then he took notice of the papers on his floor. "Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

The relaxing scent of shampoo and nail polish filled the costumers' senses. Small chatting and gossip were the soundtrack of the rather fancy and really expensive looking beauty salon. Things like "Where did you buy that?" or "Have you seen that handsome Alpha looking at me?" could be heard from a bunch of healthy, probably mated and spoiled wives, which made Alexander roll his eyes as he entered in such exclusive place wearing plain jeans, black t-shirt, a beanie, and his signature green cardigan. The entire place fell silent, judging him as he just passed everyone to be received by no other than the owner himself – suck that, bitches. Not like he cared as long as he got to be attended by his old friend.

"I swear Laf, someday that kid is going to be the death of me!" The Omega whined while his stylish Beta friend worked his hair by rinsing it and applying some conditioner to the ends so they wouldn't spread and weaken the rest of his raven hair.

"You know that le Petit Lion only meant good for you, Mon Ami" Lafayette -or just Laf – tried to reason with him, his voice calm as he brushed out the joints and some of the tension in his friend before looking for the hairdryer. "Isn't this just natural for him as a grown Alpha, taking care of his poor single messy Omega mother?"

"Don't you dare to defend him, Laf! Alpha or not Alpha, that kid owes me and my job at least a little respect! He can't just order me around to 'rest' as if I couldn't take care of myself just fine. For fuck's sake, I RAISED HIM!" Alexander ranted, obviously still too pissed with his jerk of an Alpha son. By that the French man stopped brushing his hair.

"Really, Alexander, just really?" the shorter man looked up just to find a disappointed look on the face of his friend. "Can you take care of yourself just fine? Do I need to show you the brush?" He picked said object, seeing as it was full of knotty chunks of his hair. The only logical result of the careless bun he kept it in for days and the constant insomnia he willingly induced on himself for the sake of his work. "More like you are going to be the death of yourself if Mon Cher Philip didn't care about you."

"Don't ever mention it in front of Philip." The last thing he needed was adding his stress hair loss to the long list of things his own son scolded him for on daily basis. Lafayette only rolled his eyes. He loved his friend too much to let him down in front of his child like that, not when he knew just how much Alexander had struggled to educate and be in control of his Alpha son. The older Philip got, the harder it became for him to be the one in charge and Alexander just hated it. It was probably one of the reasons he seemed so stressed lately.

"You have my word, but I'm afraid that doesn't comes for free, my dear" he could almost hear the sly grin in Laffayette's voice "My silence, unlike the wonders I do to keep your hair, has its price, you see..." the taller male smiled mischievously, earning an annoyed groan from his companion that only made him laugh .

"And you were supposed to be my friend? What would you possibly want, you cheater?!" Alexander complained, feeling like just the entire world was conspiring against him today "I believe I'm going on suppressants again, this Omega-soothing-hormone-thing Martha suggested is not working anymore, quite the opposite!"

"Do you realize she told you to do so when Petit Lion was just a garçon, right?"

Laffayete inquired really amused with the picture his friend was describing.

"Il est un garçon" the Omega responded stubbornly, refusing to give in into the upcoming fear of his son growing up and just leaving him behind. Scratch that, he was not afraid of silly things like ENS. No way in hell something like that would happen to him. Actually, Alexander was so upset that he felt like his son could take a good time out of his sight for what he cared, he could totally use some time of not being suffocated by him. "You only have to see him, Laf. Now he behaves like he is my fucking mate! All clingy and taking over like… like…. Fuck it, Lafayette! I'm being serious! Don't laugh!"

"Okay. Okay, alright!" Said the Beta as he whipped a joyful tear off his eyes before continue "You are right, probably you shouldn't keep doing that anymore. But maybe it is… -what you say?- a little too late for that. By now, it is more likely that Petit Lion is going to keep an eye on you regardless of whether you smell like a sweet cupcake or like nothing at all, he is just used to do so, he's not gonna stop caring about you" Laffayette smiled more sadly this time as he knew his friend had already known that; that was why he seemed so worried.

"So, what am I supposed to do? It's just not fair, Laf. He has to live his own life, not just keep holding back and getting stuck with me!" Alexander ranted again as a third voice made its entrance to their conversation.

"Maybe all he needs is for you to live your own life" A black haired woman, another Beta, stepped right between the two men as she smiled fondly to both of them and of course, at the thought of her beloved son-like nephew. Her delicate features and her smile so sweet almost made her pass as an Omega, but that was more due to her personality than any possible rank she had. She was wearing a white shirt and a long loose pale blue skirt with black flats. "Maybe if he sees you moving on, at least dating someone. My poor sweet baby cares too much about you and he is probably afraid to just leave you all alone."

"Thanks, Eliza. It really cheers me up to know my own son doesn't trust me to be fine on my own unless there is someone else around to babysit me" the short man glared a little to his other supposed to be best friend. "And back off, wicked school teacher, he is MY SON not yours!"

"Actually, I think I have to agree with belle Liza this time, Mon Ami." Lafayette interrupted them before a fight started over who took better care of a now all grown up teenager almost ready for college. "If mon cher Philip sees you with another Alpha, he should have to take it down the overprotectiveness he shows around you." The French man said as if the whole thing was such a complicated algorithm problem he just solved.

Alexander glanced at him pretty unamused with his statement "Wait. Who says it has to be another Alpha? I'm fucking done being controlled by my own son, why on earth should I look for another jackass to pick on me whenever the fucker feels like it?"

"Because a full mature Alpha is the one thing Philip cannot overpower when it comes to you" Eliza explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Otherwise he would only scare whoever dared to take you out, even for a simple coffee."

"You can't be serious."

The Omega looked incredulous at his two 'friends' as they theorized deeper on the subject. Trying to ignore them as Lafayette worked Eliza's hair and he just stayed beside them, picking an appealing tone of nail polish for his manicure. Like hell, if Alexander was in a beauty salon already he would take the whole treatment as it was for free- thanks to his French friend's kindness- and also since he had nothing better to do -thanks to his son's not-as-kind stubbornness. Yet, he was halfway on a second layer of lime green for his right hand when he eavesdropped something that snapped him back to the Betas' conversation.

'Blind date' they said.

.

NO.

.

No. Fucking. Way. That. Shit. Would. Happen.

.

Just not gonna happen!

.

But the Beta girl then smiled to her phone. So, it happened.

.

"Eliza, tell me you didn't" He asked though "Who the fuck Alpha would you even set me up to begin with?! Angelica?!"

"Oh sweet Jesus, Alexander. Don't make such a fuss over it. It's going to be so fun!" the schoolteacher squealed as she took Alex's hand into hers, smiling brightly.

"I think you just ruined my manicure..-" The Omega tried to protest.

"Oh hush!" Eliza silenced him, not caring for Alex's claims in her excitement "We're going to a double date with Aaron and whoever his Alpha friend is! They'll meet us at Feliciano's place for dinner" she informed them, content with herself at the thought of killing two birds with one stone. She had just managed to convince her bold, stubborn best friend to go on a date, and also she could finally introduce her boyfriend to him.

"Aaron?" it took few seconds for him to connect the dots "Wait! You mean the mysterious man who you have been dating for a year without even letting us know what his rank was?! Is that Aaron?!"

Now even Lafayette leaned in, interested "Was he an Alpha all this time, Belle? Is that why you wouldn't tell us about him?" he frowned a little. Okay, maybe their group could be a little overwhelming sometimes – like most of times if Hamilton was the one to tell – but they wouldn't mean any harm. So, it hurt a little that the demiasian woman hadn't told them anything about her relationship just yet. Alexander also waited warily for his best friend's response

"What? Of course not!" Eliza looked startled at the silent looks of scolding the men were giving her, and then hurried to explain, rolling her eyes as it was her turn to be disappointed by her friends "Please guys, don't be ridiculous. I would've never kept it from you if it was something so trivial, it's not like someone can help the rank he or she has. He is a Beta, though. And we keep our relationship in secret because of our jobs" Alexander and Lafayette puzzled expressions pushed her to explain further "He is one of my student's Father. He's widowed" Oh.

Oh.

"Oui. That could be… how you say?... A little controversial" The Frenchman agrees, leaving the Omega to be the only one who still looked unsatisfied, considering why would Elizabeth say 'our jobs' if the deal was only the man was alone with a kid? Though he couldn't help snapping when the heard the easy phrase Lafayette used to excuse himself.

"Really Laf. Just, Really? Playing the speechless immigrant after 18 years just to leave me alone in awkwardness! You coward!" Both Betas just shrugged not really minding to annoy the hell out their friend. But Eliza was quick to read the shorter man's real intentions behind his facade of outrage.

"And don't you play the indignant friend, Alexander. You are not sneaking out of this and letting me down in front of my boyfriend and his friend!" Touché.

"And what should I tell to Philip?" The Omega protested, knowing he would never hear the end of this from his irrational overprotective son.

"Nothing. That's the point, you're his mom. You can do whatever you want" Shit. That's true.

But still "Don't call me mom"

"Alexander" Eliza begun on a warning tone. She practiced her patience with children every day at work. But this was not a child and she wasn't at work.

"I don't even have something to wear!"

"We'll figure it out" Lafayette offered with a bright smile on his face. Fixing Alexander's hair was one thing, but actually getting to go shopping and pick like a ton of outfits for that well hidden figure of his was something that promised the stylist a lot of fun.

"I don't have a car, cabs are expensive and I don't want them to know where I live. That's just creepy"

"I'll pick you up"

"But…-!"

"ALEXANDER!" both Betas shouted so the Omega had to shut up and stick with their plans.

"Yeah… at least let me redo my nails first" He sighed heavily as his friends started planning everything for his first date in almost two decades.

Shit, maybe he actually needed to see someone else.


End file.
